How Did I Get Myself Into This?
by Qoya
Summary: Sammy Oak, Carla and Eric Sanders all started there Pokemon adventure and sadly got themselves stuck in the middle of pretty caotic things. Sammy has to start her adventure not with her brother, Blue, but instead with his rival Red. While Eric and Carla start their own, not knowing what's really going on.(Based off of Pokemon Special/Adventures)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Blue is the boy, Green is the girl)

"Blue, where are we going?" I ask petting my Eevee, Eve, "Because you know, you never really told me."

"We're looking for that Pokémon." He walks on ahead, and I was about to say something else but he puts a hand over my mouth. I pout and an adorable little Pokémon comes out of the bushes. I had the urge just to run up and hug it, I'm not a Pokémon trainer, breeding is more my style. Especially Eevees. "Go! Charmander!"

I jump, as Charmander uses ember. The Pokémon looks surprised but dodges it easily. There were a bunch of other booms but I wasn't watching because I was trying to calm down my Eevee who I finally just had to put it back in its ball. I look back up as Blue returns his Charmander.

Some kid wearing a red hat and vest type thing pops out of the bushes, again, making me jump, he doesn't notice me though, "What do you think you're doing?! You almost had that thing!" Blue just kind of stares at him, as the other kid glares, "Fine then! My turn! Go Poliwhirl! Water gun!" The Pokémon he tries to catch looks up alarmed but then a ray of light comes and the guy yells in alarm. His Poliwhirl getting knocked out. I try to walk away, back to my grandpa's but Blue grabs my arm.

"Didn't you see it? When I was battling it? I could tell right away that it was superior to me by a lot. That's why I made Charmander stop its attacks. Always know what your limitations are. If you don't, then you're only beating yourself. Don't forget that." He says grabbing my arm again and dragging me off, "And now I gotta take you back to grandpa."

"But why can't I come with you?" I ask. He doesn't say anything and takes me back to grandpa's lab. "Psh, fine have fun." I call out as he leaves. He holds a hand up like a wave.

I walk around the house calling for Grandpa but he wasn't there. I shrug and walk to the bathroom. As I enter I hear the doorbell ring. I don't bother about it and you know.

I open the door, only to hear my Grandpa screaming at someone. I walk into the lab and see a bunch of Pokémon flying everywhere.

"Look at what you've done!" Grandpa yells at the boy who looks like the one from before. I actually think he is.

A Pidgey poops on his head and I turn around, trying not to laugh or throw up.

"JUST GET THEM ALL BACK HERE!" Grandpa yells, as the guy goes out and chases the Pokémon.

"Grandpa? What happened?" I cautiously take steps forward to my fuming Grandpa.

"Oh, hi there Samantha. When did you get here?" He asks me.

"A while back and where are Cissy, Jolt, and Flame?" I look back at him and he seems to twitch.

"Somewhere, outside."

"You have to be kidding me right?"

"No."

I walk outside and see that kid running around trying to catch the released Pokémon. I see him going after some Eevee evolutions and I just shrug it off. I stop in my path and turn. Those are mine. "HEY! WAIT, STOP CHASING AFTER THOSE 3!" I yell to him and he stops and Flame, Jolt, and Cissy all run at me tackling me to the ground.

"Hey, wait your that girl from before."

"Oh so you did notice! My names Samantha, or Sammy for short!" I say in between laughs, they were licking my face.

"Uh, yeah… My name's Red."

"Oh! Well you should probably catch the rest of the Pokémon!" I laugh and abruptly sit up, making them all fall to the ground, "No seriously, I would go catch them all before they get too far."

He runs off again catching the Pokémon in their poke balls.

A lot later, Grandpa and Red were panting from running around so much. I snicker and eat an apple.

"Please… Don't tell me… that some escaped…" Grandpa breathes.

"I'll go get them back for you!" Red yells, trying to escape or go get the Pokémon.

"Oh, no you don't, you thief!" Grandpa grabs his shirt and I giggle in the background.

"I'm not a thief! …I'm sorry I came into your lab uninvited! I'm sorry I set your Pokémon loose-Ow!-but, we gotta get those Pokémon back or…"

"It's too late right now; it'll be dark before you can catch them all." I state throwing away my apple.

"Well I'm not giving up! I'm going after them!" He runs out and Grandpa grabs his bicycle or is that mine?

They ride off in to the sunset together! Nah, just kidding, I just felt like saying that. OH CRAP! I FORGOT! GRANDPA NEEDS TO GIVE ME 10 BUCKS FOR HELPING HIM THE OTHER DAY! I put on my rollerblades and make my way to Viridian City. When I get to Viridian City, I don't see them anywhere. I see the shades open in the gym and Red's hat. I rollerblade my way over there and make it into the doorway hearing my Grandpa say, "The connection you had with Bulbasaur during that battle… that feeling, from deep within is key to becoming a great Pokémon trainer, "Ah, Sammy, come here." He bends down to whisper something in my ear, "Will you go with him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble?" Before I have time to object he turns to Red, "What's your name, boy?"

"Red." Red states.

"Here, Red. Take this pokedex. It's an encyclopedia of Pokémon. Whenever you see a Pokémon, its data is recorded in here. By the time you've completed this pokedex… You might already become one of the greatest trainers ever." Grandpa gives Red a second to let it sink in, "Red! If you want to fill that Pokedex, you can't stay in Pallet Town. You'll need to explore afar. If you ask me, you should start at Viridian forest. It's straight north of this city. I guarantee that you'll find brand new Pokémon you've never seen before! Besides… That's where… Ha ha! Never mind! Oh, and you're taking Sammy here along with you to keep you out of trouble, bye!" He says walking off before either of us have time to object.

We walk along the road, each of us silent. This is what my brother gets for not taking me along, I'm gonna smear it in his face later today… I mean just smear it, like completely smear it!

Carla POV

We were on our way to Pallet Town; my brother is drawing something as we walk, his Smeargle, Neo, evaluating his drawing. I hold my Pokémon egg securely in my hands, it was close to hatching. I could see the entrance and the Professor; oh by the way if you're wondering what we are doing here it's to see our close family friends the Oaks. Right as I was about to start running the egg started to hatch.

"BAH!" I scream and my brother looks up from his artwork.

"Wha- It's hatching!"

We watch the egg hatch and out pops a… Charmander! "EEEKK!" I run up and hug it, and it snuggles into me. I giggle and pick it up, "Yo, Bro!"

"What?" He looks up from what he is drawing then goes back to it.

I sigh, "Did you bring the TM's?"

"We live with parents who are called the TM masters, do you think I wouldn't?" He looks up at me then back down.

"Okay yeah, and WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DRAWING! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" I scream.

He holds up his finger and puts the last finishing detail on his drawing and then shows it to me. It was me and my Charmander. Geez, he's good, "That." I stare at his blank blue eyes.

I turn around, "Alright, LET'S G-" I get cut off by a huge gust of wind, knocking my blonde hair into my mouth. By the way! I'm 7 years old! And my brother is 11! Just so you know! Oh and me and Eric look the same, again, just so you know, because, that might come in handy later and stuff. Oh now that I'm thinking about it, my brother has short hair so he doesn't look exactly like me.

"Yeah, let's go." He puts his sketch book in his bag and Neo jumps on his head. He adjusts his guitar around his back and starts to walk.

I run into town and into the Professors lab, "HI PROFESSOR!" I scream making him jump.

"Oh, hello there Carla and Eric." I look around for Sammy, she always played with me when we were younger, even let me pet her Eevees. The professor sighs and I look up, "They left on journeys, I'm sorry Carla."

"Can we go on one!?" I say excitedly, "My brother will protect me and same with Phoenix!"

"Phoenix?" Professor Oak looks around.

"Yeah! My Charmander!" Phoenix pops out from behind me and I grab him, "See!"

"Eric, would you be okay in taking a pokedex and help Carla travel around?" The professor asks my brother as I try to show him my Charmander, "Yes he is very cute, Blue has one too."

"REALLY COOL!" I shout.

"Yeah sure." Eric shrugs.

"Um, but won't you need another Pokémon to get you through?"

"No. I already have two. I'll get more on the way. Alright thanks for the pokedex and we'll talk to you later, come on Carla!"

I look at him and follow. We walk out and he calls our parents. He speaks to them briefly and sends out Electra, his Dragonite. He hoists me up and we ride to the next town over.

Sammy POV

"Darn! I was in such a hurry that I forgot to bring more pokeballs! Those ones will just have to do…" Red says as we walk into the forest.

"I told you to get more, see what happens." I state hoisting up my bag higher on my shoulders.

"Yeah well… whoa." Red says dumbfounded. He looks at his Pokémon and mumbles something to them, of course I don't listen, "Alright! Let's go!"

"What?" I say as he walks ahead of me. I walk farther behind as he tries to catch a Caterpie. I look around, my twin senses are tingling.

I look over and Poliwhirl gets knocked out. I see a Charmander and run into the bushes. "Sammy?" Blue looks at me to see if I'm real, seeing if we have the same features.

"Yes it's me."

"Why are you here, and hold on." He walks out of the bushes, "Ah, so it has an owner after all… We thought it was just a wild Pokémon when it attacked us... Don't take it personally."

"You did this to Poliwhirl! You'll pay!" Red charges at my brother

"Nonsense! We're both here searching for Pokémon. We were bound to meet eventually." Blue laughs, blocking Red's punch.

"Wait… You're… You're that boy! Why do you keep-" Red starts but I cut him off.

"What the… What is that?!" I look over at my brother who smiles.

"It's finally here."

"Wha… Oh." I say as Red screams and I look over at him. He wants to catch it. I laugh to myself.

"I've been looking for you Kangaskhan! You were testing my patience by hiding for so long!" Blue sends out his Charmander and quickly attacks it with ember, "Once I win, I'll record its data in-"

"Hey! That's..!" Red cuts him off, "A Pokédex?!" Blue starts to laugh and Red gets agitated, "What's so funny?!"

"So it was you!" Blue laughs, "My grandpa told me he'd given a Pokédex to someone else and made my sister go along with him…"

"G-grandpa? You mean… Professor Oak?! And you two?!"

"Though why he'd given a Pokédex to the likes of you…" He ponders looking back at his Charmander, "Well never mind! I'll just show you how it's done! Charmander- Final Blow!"

The Kangaskhan shouts in agony, "That should do it. You're mine!" He throws a poke ball but the Kangaskhan just knocks it away, "Okay then! One more time!" He throws another poke ball and again, the Kangaskhan just knocks it away. "The fire attacks weren't enough?!" My brother starts to attack it again.

I look at the Kangaskhan… She isn't fighting back. I was thinking of way when Red says at my brother, "Quick! Stop the attack!"

"This Pokémon's mine! Don't even think of stealing it!" Blue shoves him off.

"You don't understand! It's-" Blue doesn't listen and tells Charmander to keep going.

"Bro! Stop!" I yell at him. He looks at me and Red storms in front of Blue.

"Hey! What do you think-?!"

"Just get out of my way! Poliwhirl!" Red hits Blue's Charmander with water gun. He starts to run up to the Kangaskhan asking it if it's okay.

Where do you think… Eh?"

"You're baby… Is it okay?!"

"EEEK!" I scream as a baby Kangaskhan pops out. I run up besides Red, "It looks like a poison Pokémon get to the baby first. Here." I hand him a potion and he gives it to the baby Kangaskhan.

"There, all better!" He coons and I laugh, "No wonder you were protecting your tummy. If the fire had hit it, you're baby could've been hurt pretty badly."

The Kangaskhan nods and walks away into the forest. My brother scoffs, "If you hadn't butted in, I could've captured it."

Red looks at my brother, "Come on. You know it's not really winning if your opponent's at a disadvantage."

"You do know that." I laugh and Blue looks at me, "Hey, you do."

He walks away and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What's your name?! Mine's Red!" Red runs after my brother. My Flareon, Flame, pops out of its poke ball.

My brother just continues to walk on and Red just badgers him, "If you'll leave me alone..! My name's Blue! You could've asked Sammy too!"

"Okay Blue!" Red says as blue walks ahead, "Blue! I'm not gonna lose to you! Hear me blue?! I'm gonna win!" I laugh I could tell Blue was annoyed with Red. He looks at me, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Flame! Don't go too far!" Flame trots back and we walk to Pewter City.

**A.N: Tell me what you think and review and what not. Sorry I know it's not to interesting yet because it just started but I promise it will get more interesting!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carla POV

I stretch. We were in Viridian City… I've always wanted a Pikachu. Pikachu's are adorable. I chuckle to myself, and see it. I gasp and start running after it.

"C-Carla, where are you going?!" Eric says startled.

I ignore him and run after the Pikachu. It will be mine. I send out Phoenix and he runs besides me. Just so you know we did a little training before hand to so Phoenix is about a level 10 at the moment, "Phoenix ember!" I exclaim and he hits the Pikachu directly. It glares at me and I throw a poke ball. It looks at me and turns away. I laugh at it and smile. "Your name will be Melody." I smile and send it out, "You'll be a good addition to the team, this guy here is Phoenix." Phoenix nods and Melody stares at Phoenix.

"Carla what in the world? Oh." He laughs and smiles at me. Now that's something you don't see every day. Then, we were off into Viridian forest.

Sammy POV

Red and I were just walking through Pewter City when this crowd of people come storming by talking about catching something. "What was that all about?" I ask Red.

He was looking at something, "Found it. The fuss is about this Pikachu… Guess I'll give them a hand!" He runs off and I sigh. Oh he is way in over his head sometimes. We find the Pikachu eating about to eat an apple but then gets trapped in a net. I see electrical waves tracing around Pikachu, then a wave of electricity burst out, shocking the man who trapped the Pikachu. The Pikachu escapes and the villagers start running after it, "Okay… I can't watch any more of this." Red says, overly confident, "Bulbasaur, go!" Bulbasaur pops out of the poke ball and the Pikachu looks back at us, surprised. Considering the fact, that I could totally steal Red's spotlight and easily catch it but I'm not that mean.

"A Pokémon!" the villagers say excitedly.

The Pikachu smiles and I arch an eyebrow. "Red…" I say and he holds up a hand. The Pikachu shocks his Bulbasaur. I look at the villagers, they look discouraged. The smoke clears away and everyone was shocked to see he was still there, which doesn't make a lot of sense.

"Now, it's our turn. Poison powder!" A seed comes out from the Bulbasaur's back and pops right above the Pikachu, making powder. The Pikachu looks fine for moment, but then becomes poisoned, "Hah, perfect. Start with poison powder and finish with… this!" He throws a poke ball at the Pikachu and it becomes caught, "Gotcha! That's how it's done!" The crowd people cheer and Red seems to adsorb the attention.

"Attention hog…" I mutter and the villagers take him somewhere… Oh this is gonna be a long journey.

They set out a feast for Red, but told me I could have some so I had a little bit. I wasn't too hungry, "You man, you've saved us! That pest was ruining our businesses! We wish you'd come a long time ago!"

"Where are you two from anyways?" A girl asks us.

"Pallet town." We say in unison and look at each other weirdly.

"But what brought you here? Ladies first as usual." I thank the man who asked.

"I have to look after someone… My-The professor told me too." I say sighing, "Although I wouldn't have if he didn't tell me too."

They all nod and look at Red, "Wanna know what I'm here for? Then just watch while I do this!" He opens up the Pokédex and shows them a page on Pikachu. I look over Red's shoulder and he mumbles something, "So this wild Pikachu came from the Viridian Forest to settle in this city…"

"What an awesome device!" A man says looking at the Pokédex.

"Not yet!" Red exclaims, "There are more than a hundred kinds of Pokémon in the world. My goal is to get all their data and create the complete Pokédex!" He stops talking and grabs Pikachu's poke ball, "Hey, cool it. What's with this thing? Sammy, do you know?"

"Not at all… Maybe it just hates you." I laugh and he just stares at me, "What? It's possible."

"Whelp, okay then." He says and walks out. I sigh, so impolite, jeez.

"Thank you for the food, and sorry about him… He's, well Red." I laugh, "But seriously thank you for the food, it was really delicious."

"Ah no problem," A villager says, "Just thank him again for us, you are always welcome." I smile and walk out, looking for Red.

As I was looking for him, I sensed Blue… somewhere, here in this very city. I soon find Blue and Red talking, or something like that… I walk up to them and it looked like they were about to start fighting when… "But first, my impetuous friend, allow me to let you in on something. The town's gym leader, Brock, is looking for someone competent to fight him. I intend to do so…and win the boulder badge."

"The boulder badge?" Red questions.

"You do know, don't you? The boulder badge can boost the attack power of your Pokémon. Every Pokémon trainer knows that, even my sister knows and she isn't even a trainer!" He gestures towards me and Red starts fuming.

"Well sorry."

"So this is my challenge… Let's see which of us can win the boulder badge first. Of course it shouldn't be much of a match, if you can't even train an electric mouse." Now, Red was furious.

"I'll take that challenge! And you'll regret it!" Red yells at Blue; he just laughs.

"Oh and one more thing, Brock is a rock Pokémon trainer. Your little electric mouse there won't do any good against him. Well good luck." He walks away and something flies out of his hand.

"What a jerk… I can't believe you're related to him, and you're his twin too." Red fumes, looking at me.

"Aw… Thanks?" I say confused. Something was in the wind and I catch it before it gets too far, things like this make me wonder, "Hm… This says that the next challenge to fight Brock is tomorrow at noon."

"Let's do it then! Blue'll be sorry he ever..! Whoops, almost forgot… My Pokémon I have with me are low on health. First thing in the morning I need to go to a Pokémon Center and get these guys healed."

"Why don't you just do it now?" I ask him, "It'll be easier and then you can just prepare for the match in the morning."

He shrugs, "It doesn't really matter, I could prepare tonight and heal tomorrow." I sigh and we go to hotel to get some sleep.

In the morning sometime, we go to the Pokémon Center and there is a notice up that says 'Yesterday, our center was damaged by unknown vandals. We will reopen when our machines are running again. We apologize for any inconvenience this had caused.'

"Told you, Red." I look at all the rubble, "Man this is bad…"

"This means… the only one with full power is this one." He looks at the Pikachu's poke ball and gulps.

"Well this is gonna be interesting…" I say, looking at the Pikachu.

He doesn't say anything and starts to run towards the gym. I sigh and run after him, he's so weird. When we make it to the Pewter City gym, someone's already battling. They have a Charmeleon and of course, my twin senses. It was Blue. Red looks a little taken aback by this and Blue just happens to look behind him and sees us. He smirks and turns back around. Then the intercom goes off and says "B-Block preliminaries will now begin."

"Red that's you." I look at him and he turns around and starts running off in the other direction.

I shrug and walk into the B-Block room. Red comes in soon after and makes his way up into the battle field. His first opponent has a Graveler. Red decides to send out Poli. I sigh, this is gonna be interesting. If he can't get those Pokémon out in one hit, luckily he has a huge advantage, he's dead. The guy he's fighting seems to be trash talking him. The bell then rings and right away Red's Poli used water gun. Then Poli used ice beam, freezing his target. The ice shatters and the Graveler is knocked out. He makes his way through every battle with the first move. Now that's lucky. Then he was on his way to the grand finale, Leader Brock. Red runs off and goes outside. A few minutes later comes back in, ushering his Pikachu to the battle field. Man, that Pikachu looks annoyed.

Leader Brock looks upset that he won't be doing his 'famous' one hit K.O move. His Onix starts out with rock throw. Pikachu was just dodging it, like there was no tomorrow… Until one hit the Pikachu's head. Everyone believed that the Pikachu was done for, nope not even close, he was totally annoyed. Pikachu then, for some apparent reason, starts running after Red and shocking him. My eyes widen, what in the world? Brock now looks furious, while Red was trying not to get shocked. Brock's Onix now uses skull bash, heading straight for the Pikachu. I faintly hear Red tell Pikachu to watch out, and if you're wondering why I can barely hear anything I hate loud places so I'm wearing ear plugs. Pikachu doesn't move, but seems utterly surprised. Red then did the dumbest thing ever; he dived, grabbed his Pikachu and just barely missed impact of skull bash.

He seems to be chatting with his Pikachu for a little bit then Brock attacks again. Pikachu then sends out a terrifying electrical shock, making the Onix break. My jaw drops… Red won, he really won. He gets awarded the boulder badge and we walk outside.

"So… You and my brother where the only two to actually defeat Brock and get a badge, that's kind of sad." Red just stares at the badge, like completely ignoring what I said. I cross my arms and sigh, "Moron."

Red then looks at his Pikachu, "Thanks Pikachu. I wouldn't have been able to defeat Brock without you." Pikachu doesn't say anything, "These guys are Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur. They're good friends of mine. We'd love you to come with us, but only if you want to." Red smiles, "Oh and that's Sammy." He points to me and I just sit down on the ground by his other Pokémon, "How about it?" he holds out his hand and Pikachu was about to take it, and his face turns dark. He then shocks Red and I giggle. Oh, the irony. "What's the idea?! Just when I thought I was finally getting somewhere!" Red runs away while Pikachu chases after him, still electrically charged. (A.N Shorter Chapter Sorry)


End file.
